


Diplomatic Immunity

by YoshiFawful64



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, MTGship, Month of the Ship, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Ravnica, Thinktank Enclave, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiFawful64/pseuds/YoshiFawful64
Summary: Reza may have saved the Thinktank, but he still faces (most likely disproportionate) punishment for the crimes he committed that day. Unless, that is, he uses a certain old law to his advantage…Written for Day 16, “Pretend Relationship”, of Month of the Ship on tumblr.





	Diplomatic Immunity

It feels strange to pore over the tome, intentionally looking for a way to exploit Azorius Laws. Then again, had anything _but_ strange things occurred to me ever since Hendrik inadvertently blasted me out of the sky?

I turn to yet another page on exceptions and irregularities, and—

 _Oh_. That… that could work. If only he agrees to it, that is.

* * *

I had expected this conversation to be awkward, but I was vastly unprepared for just how nervous explaining my idea to Janin is making me.

“I know it’s selfish of me to ask this, but—“

“Don’t worry about it,” Janin interrupts. “You saved the Thinktank, you should be able to expect a favour or twelve in return. Besides, that’s what friends are for.”

Despite his reassurances, I’m unable to chase away my trepidations.

_Quiet mind. Quiet mind._

There’s no use delaying. “Unfortunately, the legislation is very strict and well-written. Even with a good lawyer, I would most likely serve several months of jail time.”

Janin frowned. While it had caused quite an uproar within the Thinktank to hear that I would be prosecuted for my confrontation with the arresters despite what I did for the Enclave, I wasn’t terribly surprised. The Azorius go easy on no one, no matter how heroic one’s actions are.

“However, I was able to find one obscure case that I may be able to take advantage of. Azorius Law 7125-D states that the most important leaders of each Ravnican faction — and their immediate families — cannot be charged with petty crimes. And since you’re currently the Grand Advisor of the Thinktank Enclave…” I trail off, unsure how to put my request.

Understanding dawns on Janin’s face. “You’re saying you want to marry me for diplomatic immunity.”

I nod sheepishly.

“Sure.”

The quick reply catches me by surprise. I suppose it must show on my face, because Janin explains, “It’s like I said: we all owe you one, and I care about you as a friend. If pretending we’re a couple will keep you out of prison, I’m down.”

I’d been told the Thinktank looks after its own carefully, but it seems I haven’t grasped the full extent of that yet.

I smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Janin and I lay low under the pretense of a honeymoon. There’s almost certainly many Azorius members unhappy with me dodging my punishment, so the less reason we give them to suspect or criticize our “relationship”, the better.

Unfortunately, the Grand Advisor of the Thinktank still needs to attend certain social functions, and so I find myself attending several parties with Janin. It’s not so bad, though — most people only want to talk to us about the Thinktank and the new laws surrounding it, which I’m more than happy to talk about.

Besides, Janin makes for pleasant company, and has a good understanding of how far I’m comfortable going with the act. There’s even a certain comfort to having him around in public, since he’s far more adept at socializing. In a way, with his vedalken upbringing and Thinktank culture, he serves as a cushion; easing the gap between me and the world outside New Prahv.

I had feared that keeping this ruse up for a few months would be awkward or uncomfortable, but to my delight, it’s turning out to be surprisingly easy. Almost natural.

* * *

It’s been an especially long day of socialization and particularly uncomfortable questions, so I let out a sigh of relief as I get back to Janin’s home again. He’d gone on ahead, mentioning “preparing something”, while I visited a store en route to restock the pantry.

As I enter the door, I notice the lights are off. Only a small, flickering light emanates from the living room. As I approach, I discover that it comes from a pair of candles standing beside two plates of food on the table. Janin’s sitting in one chair and gestures towards the empty one.

“Since we both had such a long day today,” he says, “I thought a nice romantic dinner would help us destress.”

Romantic? “Janin, we’re alone. We don’t need to pretend anymore.”

“Who said anything about pretending?” he says with a gentle smile that bears hints of a smirk.

It takes me a moment to comprehend what he’s alluding. Part of me says I should feel shocked or awkward, but to my surprise, I can’t.

It suddenly dawns on me that marrying Hendrik could’ve given me diplomatic immunity as well — in fact, his title of Grand Arbiter probably could’ve granted me more protection — but I went straight to Janin without ever even thinking about it until now.

Not only that, but I’m reminded just how comfortable I am around Janin. He’s been kind, understanding, and attentive towards me from the moment we first met, and being near him makes me happy. He even made my favourite food for this dinner. And looking at him in this beautiful atmosphere…

Slowly, I sit down and take a bite. It tastes delicious. I make eye contact with Janin and feel a smile growing on my face.

Living in the Thinktank Enclave has already taught me a lot. I still can’t claim to be an expert at things like talking about my emotions or acting impulsively, but I think I’m becoming more in touch with the outside world. And myself.

And I know that sitting across from Janin, eating and talking and joking in the candlelight…

It feels right.


End file.
